Goodnight, My Angel
by Ms Severus Kenobi
Summary: Second installment of The Bond series. The courts have made their decision, and now it's time to go.


Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek, or Lullaby by Billy Joel

* * *

_Goodnight, my angel  
Time to close your eyes  
And save these questions for another day  
I think I know what you've been asking me  
I think you know what I've been trying to say_

"Have you brushed your teeth, darling'?"

"Yup! I brushed my back teeth extra because that's what the dentist told me to do!"

"Wonderful! Now, what do you want me to read to you?"

"Can we just talk daddy?"

"Sure, let's get you all situated." Leonard picked up his little girl and tossed her onto the bed. She squealed as she bounced on the mattress. Joanna dived under the covers, her blonde little head popped up on the pillow. Leonard tucked the covers in around her small frame. She beamed up at him and snuggled down lower in the bed. He sat on the mattress and tried to find a comfortable spot against the headboard. His little girl scooted up and placed her head in the crook of his arm.

McCoy's insides seemed to shrivel up as he gazed at his little angel. The courts had swung in Jocelyn's favor. His whole life was crashing down around him. Tonight he would be leaving with nothing except for the clothes on his back. That didn't bother him too much, but the fact that he would be leaving Joanna, his saving grace, made him want to weep and curse the heavens. She was his whole world, and although his work kept him from expressing his complete devotion to this child, he still felt it down to his core.

"Mommy's says you're leaving."

"That's right, Jo."

"Why?" Her big hazel eyes latched onto his identical ones.

Leonard shifted a little, he wanted to be completely honest with Joanna, but at the age of five, she couldn't really comprehend the whole situation. "Well, mommy and I have come to the conclusion that we really can't stand living together."

He saw the question in her eyes, _'Aren't I enough to keep you here? Is this my fault?'_. He would not leave Joanna with such doubts, she deserved so much better. "We feel that our constant arguing is breaking us apart. We just need space. This is a problem between me and mommy, ok?" He held Joanna's chin, so that she knew he was serious, "This is in no way your fault, sweetheart. I want you to know that I love you, and nothing is ever going to change that."

"I love you too, daddy. But you're coming back, right?"

_I promised I would never leave you  
And you should always know  
Wherever you may go  
No matter where you are  
I never will be far away_

He laid his head atop hers, "Maybe I'll get to come and visit. That's only if I demonstrate outstanding behavior."

Joanna sat up and looked at her father seriously, she pointed her finger at him, "Then you better get your act together young man. You brush your teeth, play by the rules, and be nice to other people, or else you'll have to answer to me."

McCoy laughed, she sounded exactly like Jocelyn, but her face was an expression he wore often.

"Absolutely, Miss Joanna. I'll surely try my damnedest."

Joanna gasped, her eyes going big, "You said a naughty word, daddy! Mommy's always getting after you, she says you have the mouth of a sailor."

"You're right, of course. I shouldn't have said that. What's going to be my punishment, do you think?"

"Three swats on your hide!"

_Goodnight, my angel  
Now it's time to sleep  
And still so many things I want to say  
Remember all the songs you sang for me  
When we went sailing on an emerald bay_

Leonard's eyes went big and he waved his arms in dramatic flair, "Not three swats! I don't know if I can handle it."

"If I can handle it, you can too, daddy."

"But you're so much stronger than I am, Jo."

"Turn around, daddy."

McCoy grinned as he faced away, Joanna swatted his butt three times (they were more like love taps), and then she climbed on top of her father and kissed his forehead.

"Thank you, sweetheart."

"No problem, daddy."

She laid her head on his chest, and tapped her finger to the rhythm of his heart. McCoy drank in the sight of her, who knows when he would get a chance to see her again. Her eyes were drooping, her small hands latching onto the fabric of his shirt.

_And like a boat out on the ocean  
I'm rocking you to sleep  
The water's dark and deep  
Inside this ancient heart  
You'll always be a part of me_

"I don't want you to go, daddy." Her voice was a whisper.

"I'm sorry, Jo." Lord knows how sorry he was, "but this is just a little bump in the road. You have a big adventure in front of you, darlin'. Whenever you need me, I'll be there for you, you just need to call me. You're going to grow into a beautiful, wonderful, woman Joanna. I'm proud of you."

Joanna started to sniffle a little, "I'll miss you, daddy."

"I know, sweetheart, I know. I'll miss you too." He kissed the top of her head, "I'll always be thinking of you."

_Goodnight, my angel  
Now it's time to dream  
And dream how wonderful your life will be_

"Daddy, you're going to be alright on your own, right? You won't get into too much trouble, ok?"

"Ok." He brushed a few hairs out of her face, "Now, it's time to close those beautiful little eyes of yours and go to sleep. You have school tomorrow, and you don't want to be falling asleep in class."

"No, sir. I don't want to fall asleep in school, I want to be like you, daddy. And if I want to do that I'll have to be super smart and hardworking. But . . . I'm not tired, I don't want to sleep."

He snorted, oh his little girl was cursed with McCoy stubbornness. Her door creaked open a little. He glanced up to see Jocelyn peeking in, she looked pointedly at her still awake child. Leonard nodded and turned back his attention to his little girl.

"Will you be in my dreams, daddy? If you are then I can be able to see you more often."

His chest tightened, "Well, I guess that's entirely up to you, you'll need to let me in to your dreams. Now, how about I sing a song, will you go to sleep then?"

"Yes! Yes, daddy! Sing a song, please."

_Someday your child may cry  
And if you sing this lullaby  
Then in your heart  
There will always be a part of me_

"Ok, ok." McCoy cleared his throat and started singing Joanna's favorite. Soon her eyes were closed and her body completely relaxed. He stopped. He wanted to burn this image, this memory deep into his brain. Tears started falling down his face, he was going to miss out on her life. He would just be a side note to her. He was leaving her.

He leaned down and kissed her forehead, and embraced her one last time, "I love you, my little angel. I am so sorry."

Leonard stood up and turned off the light, he looked back, trying so hard to imprint as much of her as he could in his soul. Slowly he closed the door. He walked softly down the stairs and out the door. He had a whole new life ahead of him now, who knows where his path would take him. McCoy looked up at the stars, they were twinkling merrily, comforting. Wherever he was headed, he would walk with the knowledge that in this moment, his little angle loved him.

_Someday we'll all be gone  
But lullabies go on and on...  
They never die  
That's how you  
And I  
Will be_

_

* * *

_There it is! The second installment of The Bond series. I'll be starting up the third story next week!_  
_


End file.
